Me, Myself and Tyrone
by Nocturnal Introvert
Summary: When Mabel's off with her friends yet again, Dipper can't help but feel like he's being left behind. With no one to talk to, he turns to the only person who would truly understand, someone who's exactly like him. (Or, to be more specific, Tyrone.) One-shot. NOT CLONECEST.


Mabel and Dipper Pines had always been very close siblings. They had known each other since birth, literally, and hadn't been separated much since. They had always been there for each other and because of that, Dipper never really felt like he needed anyone else. Sure, they had a small group of friends back in Piedmont. But they weren't really all that close. Mabel would always be his best friend. Lately, however, things were beginning to change.

All Mabel wanted to talk about was silly stuff like boys and childish things. All Dipper wanted to do was leave his childishness behind and grow up; he was nearly a teen after all. Dipper just wanted to solve mysteries and find new adventures; Mabel wanted to be silly, make new friends and go on dates. Especially after coming to Gravity Falls, Dipper felt like he and his sister were gradually going their separate ways. Of course, they still loved each other and they still had fun together, but things were changing. They had their first real 'fight', about Mabel dating Norman, and they had many disagreements prior to that. Summerween was the night when the differences between them officially became noticeable. Dipper wanted to go to a party and impress Wendy with how mature he was, but Mabel wanted them to dress in matching costumes and go trick or treating like little children. Despite the life or death situation with the Summerween Trickster, Dipper had basically chose Wendy over his twin. By the end of the night, he realized how silly that choice was, but just the fact that he had even thought of putting his sister at risk like that scared him. And it wasn't long until Dipper realized he wasn't Mabel's top priority anymore either. She had friends now. And he felt like he was being left behind.

Mabel had Candy and Grenda, plus her and Dipper's other friends. Dipper only really had Soos and Wendy. Other than them, he felt like he was kind of alone without his twin. Plus, the age difference between him and his friends made things a bit weird. Wendy had much different interests, and though Soos was fun to hang out with, he just wasn't really the type of friend Dipper could talk about his problems with or get advice from. And at the moment, that's all Dipper really wanted. With Wendy dating that jerk Robbie, and Mabel always off with her friends, getting further and further from him every day, Dipper just wanted someone to talk to. He just wanted someone who would understand him, someone with similar interests who would be willing to ramble about conspiracies and how overrated tight pants are. Someone who was a lot like, well, himself. And that's how his ingenious idea was born.

* * *

For some reason, Dipper didn't expect Stan's weird copier to work. After using it so much last time, it managed to look even more beat up than it had before. Nonetheless, Dipper climbed on top of it and laid down.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered as he closed his eyes and pushed the copy button. He heard the machine sputter to life beneath his back. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see a clone of himself. "Tyrone?" He asked hopefully. He hopped off the copier and walked over towards his identical copy.

The clone nodded. "Yep, it's me." Tyrone told him, pointing toward the number two on his hat where the pine tree on Dipper's was located. "Hey, are you okay? " The clone asked after a second, looking at Dipper with concern in his identical brown eyes.

Dipper shook his head. "I don't think I am." He sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tyrone asked.

The original nodded. "Only if you're willing to listen."

"You know I am." Tyrone said with a small smile.

* * *

Dipper and his clone sat on the roof of the shack in Wendy's secret hideout. They stared into the darkness of the night for a moment in complete silence.

"Wendy problems or twin problems?" Tyrone asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"A bit of both." Dipper admitted.

Tyrone raised his eyebrows curiously.

Dipper explained his situation in a rambling, highly detailed way. Tyrone nodded every once in a while and sighed at the appropriate times. When Dipper was done talking, he felt at least a thousand times better. He could tell Tyrone understood exactly how he was feeling.

"It's gonna be alright, buddy. You'll make some friends soon. But until then, I'm here for you, okay?" Tyrone told him, patting his back.

Dipper gave him a hopeful smile. "Thanks Tyrone." Just as he was about to give his clone a quick brohug, he felt a drop of something wet hit his arm.

"Uh oh." Tyrone muttered with a frown. Rain began to sprinkle, causing the clone to disintegrate. "Guess I'll see you later Dipper." He said quickly.

"No! Tyrone!" Dipper gasped. But it was too late, Tyrone was already gone, no more than just a puddle of ink on the roof.

* * *

Dipper went back into the shack and found Mabel waiting for him in the kitchen, back from Candy's house.

"Hey bro, what did you do tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh not much." Dipper replied with a slight smile. "I just kinda talked to myself for a bit."


End file.
